


I am Death. Run. Hide. Fight.

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: Places, Poems and Castiel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm Sorry, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: This is a poem based around Castiel and how he felt being in purgatory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the feels. I don't actually know if you will feel anything but I nearly cried writing it. So I am sorry ... not sorry.

I was worth a pretty penny.

Except here, there are no pennies.

My head on a stick.

I have to run.

I have to hide.

I have to leave him behind.

He needs me.

He calls for me.

He prays so loud I can’t think.

His words are like knives.

What have I done?

Why did I leave him?

He needs me.

I have to go to him.

I can’t.

He is better off.

He is safer without me.

I am death.

I am his ending.

He will be destroyed because of me.

I must stay away.

Tune him out.

He is so loud.

Please, stop calling.

I want to answer.

You make me want to answer.  
  
I can’t.

You are safer without me.

Please, go.

Run.

Fight.

Hide.

Do not seek me out.  
  
I am death.

_I need you._

Get out of my head.

_Please, be alive._

I live to make sure you do as well.

_Help me._

_Help me._

_HELP ME!_

STOP!

Get of out my head.

Death.

I am death.  
  
Run.

Run away from me.

Hide.

Hide from me.

Fight.

Fight.

I am death.

I will cause you harm.

I will be your undoing.

_Please, Cas. I need you._

_Help me._

_Where are you man?_

_Help me._

_I am scared._

_I am so scared._


End file.
